1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stylish or protective garment, including a foul or cold weather garment, and more particularly, to a protective garment which is attached to a seat cushion and which is capable of being folded into the cushion when not in use. The protective garment is designed to protect the wearer from rain, sleet, snow, wind, and cold, and may be interiorly lined and fitted with a hood, as desired. When removed from the cushion, the garment can be worn as any conventional stylish, foul or cold weather garment with the cushion attached in the rear to function as a pad when the wearer is seated. The protective garment may be typically zipped, snapped or otherwise fastened into the interior of the cushion with appropriate closures to form a pad for seating during such activities as picnics, boating, good weather viewing of football or baseball games or other outdoor use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, foul weather and other protective garments such as slicker suits, rain parkas and ponchos have been typically carried in a small plastic container or rolled into a tight bundle when not in use. Typical of such prior art disclosures is the convertible cushion disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,269 to A. W. Krempel which illustrates the use of a foul weather rain cape having a hood which also serves as a carrier for the cape. The cape is folded into the interior of the hood when not in use.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,198 to M. M. Tomich discloses a rain cape having a hood which serves to receive the folded cape when the latter is not in use. The folded hood is zipped to form a convenient carrying bag after the cape is tucked inside.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a storm cushion which is designed to carry a stylish, cold or foul weather garment or alternative protective garment, and which is designed to remain attached to the rear of the garment when the garment is removed and worn to function as a cushion for seating purposes while the garment is in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination seat cushion and attached stylish or protective foul or cold weather garment, the latter of which can be alternatively folded into the cushion and unfolded and slipped on, as desired, with the cushion remaining attached to the garment at all times.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a seat cushion and stylish or protective garment combination, which garment can be removably attached to the interior of the cushion and used either with the cushion in place or without the cushion, as desired.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a combination cushion and attached stylish or protective foul or cold weather garment, which garment can be manufactured of thin plastic as a rain repellant covering, or of heavier materials as a cold weather coat or poncho, and which may be equipped with a hood if desired.